The Honesty of Our Hearts
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: Summary: Shi was secretly had crush on Gouenji, and the Valentine's Day was closing up, so Aki ushered her to go on and confess to him her feelings. But what happens? GouOC (GouShi)! It was the (belated) Valentines fanfic from me. Enjoy!


**Me: hey guys! This is the first Valentine fanfic of mine, and it was GouShi! For the one that didn't like GouXOC or GouShi just don't read it, I didn't push you anything, so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Shi: Shiro…! I really am going to kill you!**

**Me: that if you can. Gouenji! Shi! Disclaimer!**

**Shi: HELL NO!**

**Me: HELL YES! By the way, you should be glad this is not rate M story!**

**Shi: Grrr….!**

**Gouenji: Shi… you know she does have a point.**

**Shi: urgh! Whatever!**

**Gouenji and Shi: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own IE!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Honesty of Our Heart<strong>

A pale finger tapped the desk in the slow tempo of boredom; the short white nail was making a quite small noise when it meets the wood of the desk. The owner of the pale finger is the light blue haired girl in blue Raimon girl uniform with sharp sapphire eyes that discover to the core, with the skin as pale as snow.

Wakusei Shi, the female front player that just legally being the part of Raimon team after FFI. She entered the school along with Suzuno Hikari, the twin sister of Suzuno Fuusuke or Gazelle. And ever since that, she must wear skirt if she must go to school. Shi hates skirt **a lot**.

But there's something that she hates more than skirts.

"Ne, ne, Aki-senpai! Which shape of chocolate that will be nice?"

"I think the heart shaped one will be good, since the Valentine's Day was closing up."

….Yep, Valentine's Day, the day where girls (or ukes) give chocolate to the person they love so much, which is tomorrow. Shi almost never like chocolate, especially milk chocolate one. The smell of it even almost makes her faint and almost vomits.

"Ne, what about you, Hikari-chan?" Otonashi question now throw to the ice female player of Inazuma Japan, and this question really caught Shi's attention, proved by her sapphire eyes now looked at her former mistress.

Hikari immediately blushed at the question. And the managers now throw a grin at her. Shi gave her a glance before she glanced at Shadow then returned to the twin sister of the Diamond Dust captain.

'_Miss Hikari, you're so easy to read.' _Shi thought as she rolled her eyes in no interest.

"H-Haruna-san!"

"Aha! I knew it!"

"It must be Shadow from all people." Raimon Natsumi said with a grin on her face which make Hikari blushed more at the statement.

"N-Natsumi-san…."

"Oi, if you dare to embarrass Miss Hikari more than this, I'll kill you."

The managers immediately stopped and their face became pale at Shi's threat. They forgot how protective Shi was when it comes to Hikari and…

"Then what about you?" Aki asked with the so innocent smile on her face.

Shi's eyes almost popped out from its sockets when she heard the question. Also she could feel her mouth hanging open at the manager that sit beside her.

"Aki!"

This only make Aki smirked at her. Being the one that Shi trusted enough to friends with, is the thing she was proud of, and the thing that she was glad of. Also, it was fun when she's making fun of the light blue haired girl which was so rare to do.

"Why the hell you asking such question?!"

"Well, aren't you the only one left that we need to discover?"

Shi could feel her jaw fall far further as she saw Aki smiled that oh-so-innocent smile to her and she know this will mean one thing.

'_Crap.'_

At other side, the entire boys of Inazuma Japan gathering on one spot and chatting like the girls were.

"Shut it!" Shadow yelled angrily as he blushed. The boys are now laughing their heads at him.

"Dude, sometimes you're so easy to read!" Someoka exclaimed as he continued his laugh. Shadow could feel a vein was going to pop out from his head at the statement. _'Damn Fudou…' _he thought as he dark glared at the half haired boy.

"Hey, it's not exactly my fault that you have a crush on Hikari." Fudou said, smirked evilly as he said so.

Shadow could feel his face heated up at the statement, and he could hear his friends laughed harder. "Hey!"

Gouenji laughed at his friends antics before his gaze turned to certain long light blue haired girl with sapphire eyes…

He and Shi were partners when they first time match up. At the time, Shi was replacing Someoka who injured badly during the moment-that-he-didn't-want-to-remember. Since that, they both were pretty close, even they were 'step siblings', until now.

Lately, the fire player noticed that his step sister was spaced out lately, which she rarely do. Shi was always serious and focus. If she was spacing like that then perhaps something was bugging her mind, but it had been…. 2 months?

Gouenji sighed in annoyed as he keep stared at Shi. They both never bother to hide some secrets but now? It bothers him so much, very much.

"Earth to Gouenji! Are you there?!"

The onyx eyed male gasped and snapped out of his thought then he turned around, only to see his friends now looking at him. "…What?"

"Gouenji, you need to stop looking at Shi with that look." Hiroto said, and he grinned when he saw the flame striker blushed red at the statement.

"W-what are you talking about, Hiroto!?"

"Oh, you know~"

"You really looked at Shi as if you're-"

Before Kogure can continue his words, Gouenji already shut him with a kick which receive sweatdrops from his friends.

"Gouenji, that wasn't necessary."

Gouenji throw a glare at Endou. "It was for me." _'If Shi's sharp ears heard that, I'll be doomed for the rest of my life…'_

"By the way, I bet that Genda will give Shi chocolates!"

This really froze Gouenji to death, and he could feel his heart stopped beating at the moment. Genda give what?!

"Fudou! Shut your crap up!"

The boys sweatdropped as Shi continued to hear the conversation of the girls. Shi sure has sharp ears…

"Fudou, you need to keep your mouth shut if you want to life long."

"I'll take that as a life advice, Gouenji."

"Oh, and anyway, what are you going to do this Valentine's Day, Kidou?" Endou quickly turned the topic as he reminded of something. Now all the boys looked at Kidou. The goggle brunette was seemed looked at them with blank face, before he looked at the sky direction with sad face also with sad smile as well.

"Maybe I'll go there again for celebrating this…"

The boys hung their head down as they understand what he means. Right after Shinigami Kurai was gone, Afuro Aoi sacrificed herself in order to seal the dark phoenix away from the reach of the people as far as possible. And that was the day of the separations of Kidou and Aoi.

Shi, who that also heard the boys conversation, hung her head as her eyes darted downwards. She still remembers it like it was happened yesterday. The day of Aoi's disappearance…

Ever since that day, Kidou was always came to the place where they're separated during his free time, including Sundays. He would go there and take a seat there, then talking as if Aoi was there, with him, accompany him…

Shi didn't have courage to come over the place where Aoi was last seen. She feels ashamed that she can't protect her even she was in her reach, and she still felt it until now.

Talk about feelings…

_**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!**_

…

…

…

…

…

'_Gouenji…'_

**-Skip to the night in Shi's house**

Shi let out a sigh as she placed her wooden cook spoon on the table. She wore her casual outfit behind her white apron. She also tied up her hair to ponytail. Shi let out another frustrated sigh as she rolled up her sleeves. "I can't believe Aki make me do this…"

"_Come on, Shi! You should as well make one!"_

"_Like hell I will! You know how much I hate it!"_

"…_.do you want to confess your feelings or not?"_

Shi let out a scowl at the memory back at the supermarket right before she went straight to home. _'Screw Aki that know too much.' _She mumbles as she prepared her ingredients until her hand reached a bar of cooking chocolate. Her cold, hard eyes soften when she saw the bar, as she remember the memory of her and certain flame striker that also her step brother.

'_Gouenji…'_

The sapphire orbs closed as she held tight the chocolate bar in her fingers. The memory of Gouenji's voice, warmth, everything of him…

'_Gouenji…' _the sapphire orbs slowly revealed behind her eyelids then she started to her cooking.

**-The next day, Valentine's Day**

'_I should've had my handkerchief with me…' _Shi thought as her eyes narrowed at the couples that were just in front of the gates and the school. Also the smell of chocolates…

'_Urgh… I hate my life.' _Shi sighed as she quickly walked pass the crowds to her locker then to her classroom. She didn't want to waste her time surrounded by the strong smell of sweet chocolates. Had a sharp smell as well are not helping at all.

Shi harshly opened the door of the classroom and blinked at the sight in front of her.

Many girls are surrounding Gouenji while handed him bunch of chocolates, and she can see clearly that her step brother is in trouble for handling them. Shi found it quite… funny…

Gouenji scowled in annoyed before he spotted Shi on the doorway. "Shi!"

Shi blinked her sapphire eyes before raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

And Gouenji could feel his anger is rising up. "Don't 'what' me! Give me a help!"

But the light blue haired female covered her mouth instead, try to hold her laugh. "Why should I? Those are your fangirls." She gave him the smirk that makes Gouenji face paled to white. "I thought you're used for it?"

"Why, you…!" that was the last thing that Shi heard before she closed the door behind her and laughed as she walked away to nowhere. At least she still has time before the class start…

Shi stared at her bag that she held close to her. Inside the bag, there's a white rectangle box with flame red ribbon, not too big, not too small, and there's a note connected to one of the ribbon, 'Dear Gouenji'.

Shi's back bumped against a wall in the empty alley, her face was hidden behind her bag, right where the chocolate is. Her pale face was red from embarrassment as her sapphire orbs were hidden from view, try to shut down the embarrassment that build up inside her and the heat that start to form inside her heart.

'_Stupid love…'_

She know that deep down, she loved her partner that also her step brother more than she supposed to. She didn't know when it had been started, it just happened. And when she noticed this, she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy whenever she was alone with the flame striker. She ever tries to shoo away and forget about this feeling, but…

…it just grows more each day…

The female striker couldn't stop her embarrassment when she was dreaming about the certain onyx eyed boy. Shi almost woke up screaming and she patted heavily before she noticed it had been morning already.

'_This was the most embarrassing experience in my whole life…'_

* * *

><p>Shi come back to the class right after the ambush *?* on Gouenji are done. She chuckled at the saw of the sudden tired Gouenji then walked to her seat that is right beside Gouenji and behind Endou.<p>

"Aggressive fans this time, brother?" Shi asked as she placed her bag and start to prepare her stationary. Gouenji only shook his head in disbelieve as he do the same as his step sister. "You have no idea." He swear his face was red in embarrassed when he head Shi chuckled. "Poor big baby." She mocked. "Shut up."

The class started and time passes so fast for the both of the strikers as the break time almost closing in. The ball rang and the teacher went out as the students start to chatter as well. Shi only watching as Gouenji was being surrounded by his fangirls again, but it didn't last pretty long, soon they walked away while squealing. Shi only watched as Gouenji exhaled a breath as he put the chocolates and gifts that he received to a bag along with the others chocolates and gifts he received earlier morning.

"Hard day?"

"You never know, sis."

"You know better."

Gouenji sighed as he put his hands in his pocket. "I wondered why it must me, not you."

"Because I'm a pretty ordinary female, not a popular male like you." Shi retorted while smirked.

"Why, you…!"

"A-ano, Wakusei-san?"

They both stopped as they looked at one of their classmate was standing in front of them while her friend was behind her, as giving her supports.

"Yes?"

The girl was blushed shyly as she handed a pink square box with magenta ribbons around it to Shi. "H-here… F-for you…" the girl said shuttered, hung her head to hide her red face.

Shi blinked a couple times before she looked at the box. There's a note, 'To Wakusei-san'. Maybe it really was for her.

Shi let out a sigh and she watched as the girl's body tensed immediately. She chuckled as she took the box from the girl, which make the girl immediately looked up at her, disbelieve and glad clear in her eyes.

"Katanashi-san, right?" Shi questioned as she held the box between her fingers. The girl shyly nodded and she looked up at Shi, only to see her beamed a small smile to her. "Thank you, I really appreciate this."

The girl face brightens at the answer and she squalled in happiness to her friend as they skipped away. Shi only watched her as she placed the chocolate inside a paper bag that Aki told her to bring. Maybe the brunette manager already predicted this will be happening…

"Maybe you'll join me to participate on White Day, Shi." Gouenji mocked and smirked when the female ice striker scowled at him. "Never going to happen, Gouenji."

The rest of the day they joined with lesson, receive chocolates and gifts, and finally, soccer.

"Alright guys, that enough for this day!" Endou exclaimed and replied with a cheer from the others. They quickly go to the bench and received drinks and towel from the managers.

"E-etto… Shadow-kun?" Shadow hummed as he looked at the source of the voice and blushed slightly when he saw Hikari is right beside him. "Yes, Suzuno?"

"C-can I talk with you, alone?" Hikari asked and she couldn't hide her blush on her cheeks, which Shadow find quite cute.

"Sure." He agreed then they both walked to the backyard of the school, and Shadow was pretty aware that Shi now glared at him.

Gouenji, noticed that, only shook his head as he placed his hand on Shi's shoulder. "Relax, Shi. It's not like it was Shadow who the one that invited her."

"If I see a single bruise on Miss Hikari I will definitely killed him."

And this brought a sweat dropped comically on Gouenji.

"Oh, Kidou? You're leaving now?"

This brought the step siblings attention to the brunette midfielder that now already changed to his casual outfit with his bag he hung around his shoulder, the paper bag that filled with the chocolates and gifts from his own fans on other hand. He nodded at Aki who just asked him. "Yes, after I placed this, I'll go immediately to there."

"Oh… Not with Haruna?" this time, Kazemaru that asked him.

He only replied with a small laugh. "No, she's with Kogure and you buys better tell me if he dare do something to her." Then he started to walk away, out from the view of his friends.

Shi only hung her head low. She knew she must visit that place but…

She can't, she couldn't, she-

Shi thought's trailed off when she feels a pang of bad feelings pass through her heart. _'What the-'_

"Gouenji?"

_Deg_

"Yes, Fubuki?"

_Deg_

"Can I talk with you for a moment?"

_Deg_

"Err…."

_**Deg**_

"…Sure."

Fubuki face brightens at this. "If the roof sounds good to you…"

"Fine by me." Gouenji answered with a nod then he turned to Shi. "Shi, I-"

"Shi! Can you come over here and help me?"

"Be there, Aki." Shi answered then she quickly skipped away, without even glanced at Gouenji. Gouenji even shock himself, Shi never be that cold to him. Even if she was called for a help like Aki just do, she never just skipped away like that.

_Shi…_

Aki only watched as Fubuki dragged Gouenji to the roof as Shi helped her to stack up the balls they just used. Aki know Fubuki is going to confess to Gouenji, and she aware that Shi also knew about that, because…

"Shi…"

"I'm fine, Aki. Better you help me to stack these balls so we can go home faster." Shi coldly said as she continued to stack the balls. Aki only watched as Shi keep stacking the balls and picked one of the balls that had some water drops on it.

"Shi… I'm sorry."

Shi stopped for a moment before she continued to stack the balls. Aki only watched her and she could feel her own tears are threatening going to fall also.

'_Why the fate must be so cruel?'_

"What?"

Fubuki blushed heavily as he hung his head down. "I-I said I love you, Gouenji-kun." Fubuki then looked up at Gouenji, and Gouenji must admit he looks cute like that. "W-will you go out with me?"

Gouenji had no offense. True he ever had feelings to this gray haired ice player, but why he didn't feel the thing he supposed to feel when he was around him right now?

….Maybe that because Shi was start to corrupting his mind.

Gouenji couldn't help but shock himself. He always looked at Shi as his teammate, partner, and younger sister, nothing more, nothing less. But, why…

…Why he think about her at the time like this?

_Shi… I…_

"Shi."

Shi head perked up at the familiar voice and her eyes widen when she saw…

"Genda?"

. **.** .

Gouenji walked down back to the field. He would expected his step sister was there, either she was feeling good to him or angry to him, she would always waited for him there, and things will be back to normal again. The next day, they would chat, and joking, and playing soccer like they had been all of this time.

…but it was not the usual time that they always spend together.

As the flame striker glanced at his step sister's usual spot, he swore his eyes was going to pop out from it sockets when he saw not only Shi there, but Genda Koujirou as well.

Ever since the day they meet, Gouenji noticed the spark in Genda's eyes whenever he saw Shi, and he know that the brunette goalkeeper loved Shi, and maybe what Fudou's say yesterday was true.

"Genda, I…" he could hear hesitate in Shi's voice, but he could sense that she was blushing as well. At the thought that Shi might be having feelings at Genda, enough to make his blood boiled.

Genda only smiled at her as he keep extend the box of chocolate to Shi. "I know it wasn't boy that should give this to girl…" he said as he laughed nervously. "But I really want to express my love to you, Shi…" oh, he was going to get his body full of fire with Fire Storm.

"Genda…" Shi eyes soften at the taller male in front of her. He was so sweet and caring. How come she didn't fall in love to him? And right now probably Gouenji was going out with Fubuki.

She had no reason to keep her love anymore to Gouenji.

Maybe, if she's with Genda, she can forget all of these feelings. Maybe, if she go and try to love Genda, her feelings might be change. Maybe-

_Shi…_

The sapphire eyes widened. It feel like a wind just whispered to her ear, and replaying all the moments of her with Gouenji, the soccer, the match, the hang outs, the talks, the jokes…

_His warmth smile…_

"Genda, I-"

Shi gasped as she felt she was taken backwards and her head landed to a board warm chest with a sift thud. She could see that Genda also shocked as well and she noticed the tan strong arms around her and the familiar warm breath near her ear…

"NO." and this firm voice of his…

"G-Gouenji!?" Shi could feel her face was heated up abnormally. What the hell he was thinking!?

Before any of them could speak again, Gouenji already dragged the ice striker with him, away from Genda, towards to school buildings. Just when Shi recover from her shock, that's when she noticed where are their destination.

"What the- Gouenji! What the stunt are you going to do?! Let me go!"

But Gouenji pay no heed of her complains, he continued dragged her to the school. From afar, Genda could hear Shi's yelling and complains to the flame striker as they slowly disappeared from the sight to the school buildings. Genda let out as sigh as he raised an eyebrow when they both really disappear from his sight.

"I guess I didn't have a chance at all…"

Both Shi and Gouenji panted heavily as they reached their classroom. There's no one here but they both selves. Shi always know that Gouenji was fast, but not _**that**_ fast.

Now she felt nothing but rant to the boy-

"Why he's with you?"

That question pretty caught her off guard, but not too much. "He only visits."

"The chocolates?"

"None of your business."

"It was indeed _my _business."

"Why do you even care!?" Shi didn't aware that she just raised her voice. She was just too sick of this protectiveness of her step brother. It just makes her can't forget about him more….

There was a deadly silence between them. Shi was uncomfortably looked anywhere but Gouenji. She didn't feel like see his face right now. However, Gouenji only stared at Shi, watched as she got her uncomfortable gut of hers.

"…why you didn't look at me?"

"I don't have point to do so."

"You also don't have a point to not look at me,"

"_I_ that controlled my body, not you." Shi growled in anger. She was the smartest one, but she couldn't understand what the hell the stunt that her step brother tried to pull on.

Suddenly, she felt some fingers traced her jaw line before it forced her to look at the black onyx orbs of Gouenji. She could see emotions in those deep black orbs. Serious, hard, and… she thought she just imagining this, but she think she saw what they called love inside those magnificent onyx eyes.

That was the last warning before Gouenji closed his eyes and closed the gap between them, which brought the sapphire eyes to widen in shock. But she couldn't pull away from this innocent, deep kiss. Her body feels so limp and she couldn't move. The kiss was really did a good job to stun her to life.

Then slowly, Gouenji break the kiss and stared deep to Shi's sapphire orbs. Those eyes never stop to amaze him whenever he looked at it. Shi was always magnificent with the looks that she had, and all her personality that was her.

Shi could feel her mouth is hanging open, but she couldn't utter a word. She felt her tongue also went limp when Gouenji kissed her, and she could feel those warm lips against hers.

"W-what was that all about?"

Gouenji didn't answer her, only looked at her straight at her eyes, her alluring beautiful sapphire eyes…

"Does that even answer your question?"

Shi only need a second to understand it, and she was blushing almost madly. Gouenji found he's almost dumbstruck at the sight before him; those pale cheeks now red as crimson, those beautiful sapphire eyes widened in shock, and oh how the orange-ish glint of afternoon seemed perfectly fall to her pale slim figure. No one can compare this beautifulness with anything in this whole world. Not even the most beautiful diamond.

"….What about Fubuki?" unexpected, but quite expected question.

"I rejected him." He simply said, and he can say that Shi almost priceless when she gave him a look face, as if she was saying, 'you-are-not-fucking-serious!' but Gouenji make it clear with the firm look on his face, and he saw the girl pretty much understand it. Shi always can read his expressions through his eyes, and she could tell when he's lying or not.

He almost shocked when Shi suddenly moved towards her bag and pulled out something from it, and then she walked back at him and shoves something toward his chest, enough for him to feel but not enough for cursing it. When he looked at it, he saw a white rectangular box with flame red ribbon surrounded it perfectly, and there's even a note that clearly wrote 'Dear, Gouenji'. He even could smell chocolate from it.

"I thought you hate chocolate?"

"Only for eating it. Unless you're too?"

"No I do not." Gouenji shook his head as he took the box from her. "So… is this a 'yes'?"

"Do I have to make it clear?"

"Errr… Maybe?"

Gouenji would expect anything, but _this_. He was unprepared when Shi pulled him down to a deep kiss, and she kissed him almost fiercely, but he gave no mind. He liked it, though. So he kissed back as fiercely as she was, and as the need of air was great, they both broke the kiss.

"Now have I made myself clear?" Shi asked between her pants, she was giving him the smirk that she always gives whenever she was on her mode. Gouenji could only blink at her before he gives her his own smirk.

"Yes you have." Gouenji simply replied then he turned to the box that Shi just gave to him. It actually sweet of her makes one for him for this kind of day. "So… what is this exactly?"

"Oh, just a bar of dark chocolate with the jam of sweet strawberry in it." Shi said with a grin and Gouenji couldn't help but feel very excited.

"Sounds like those taste good."

"Well, we see that…"

"Hm? Wait, are you plotting something?"

"Well, we still must eat up our chocolates from our fans…."

"Are you kidding me? You know I have numerous of it!"

"They already make those for you so why not?"

"Humph, fine I'm in your game if only there's a worth repay for it."

Shi only chuckled then she circled her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, their lips almost meet in a kiss. "Let's say you can have me all the night, since tomorrow is a holiday and we have no practices."

Gouenji grinned at the thought and circled his own arms around Shi's waist. "I pretty much liked the idea." Then they both meet in another kiss, forget about the world.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kidou sat on the ground, right where his last meet with Aoi, which might be last forever. He always wished so badly to see the dirty blonde haired girl again. He missed her too much, that he couldn't even bear it.<p>

"I guess they both might be already confessed now, don't you think, Aoi?" he looked at his right, only to saw an imaginary Aoi. The girl giggled and smiled at him, before she scooted closer and kissed him, even though he couldn't feel anything of it, he could feel her close to him.

"Anyway, happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done! Oh God, I even almost asleep when I make this that's why this one was also belated. -.-;; sorry!<strong>

**Shi: Oh, God, you really embarrass me to death!**

**Me: Well, who cares? Please review! And happy (belated) Valentine's day! ^w^**


End file.
